


Of College, Love, Friends, and Fanfiction

by FinalDestiny13



Series: We'll Meet Again in Another Life - Multiple Cullen/Lavellan AUs [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: College AU, F/M, Gen, everyone but solas is a student, fen'ian is totes into sterek, solas is their professor in physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fen'Ian is a college student who loves to read and write fanfictions and Cullen is her hot friend turned boyfriend who shouldn't be surprised about this at all. But he always is. And she always knows how to get him to hush up so she can finish reading the current chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of College, Love, Friends, and Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt “You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face.”
> 
> CACKLES

Class was boring. No, the lecture was boring as it was something that Fen'Ian (or Ian as it was simpler to remember because her parents were fucking weird when it came to naming her at birth) had already studied but apparently most of the class did not. So she did what she usually did during a lecture of a subject she already knew: opened a new tab on her internet browser and continued reading fan fiction. And this chapter seemed to be the usual smut you come across in fics. But thankfully, it was well written and she was in love with this story. You read enough smut in fics or write enough in forums and you sort of become immune to reacting surprised about it. You just look bored really. Or she did at least. 

She had just gotten to the part where Derek is giving Stiles a fantastic blowjob when she heard choking beside her. Her classmate and boyfriend Cullen (who was fucking hot  _jesus christ_ ) had tilted his head towards her screen to see what she was reading, only to find out she was reading porn.  _About fictional characters. With a bored look._  

"You're reading that now?" he whispered yelled, doing his best to not get the professor's attention as he continued the lecture on physics. 

Ian shrugged with a hum, eyes darting up to their professor before resuming her reading. "I already know this so I'm entertaining myself. Now hush, I need to catch up on this."

Cullen sighed, cheeks slightly red. Leave it to his girlfriend to read  _porn_ during class casually. Really, he should be used to it by now, well aware when they were just friends that she did this sort of thing all the time. Hell, she even wrote smut and okay maybe he was jealous because he had secretly read said smut of her's and it was  _really_ good. So well written that he had quite a few orgasms with just a few strokes of his hand. And alright maybe he wanted to try a few of the moves that he had read on her and see what her reaction would be like. "Honestly Fen," he said with exasperated fondness. 

"If you hush and pay attention my dear then I might perform this awesome move on you tonight. Now let me finish this chapter," she grinned as his eyes widened in surprise, ignoring the groan of disgust from Cassandra behind her telling them to shut up. Varric chuckled in amusement while Bull roared in laughter causing Professor Solas to stop mid-sentence.

"Find something funny Bull?" he asked, eyebrow raised in question on his unamused face. He took teaching very seriously.

"Uh..."

"Just a joke I said Professor," chimed Ian, looking up from her laptop with a charming smile. 

"Would you enlighten the class then Ms. Lavellan?"

"To be honest and with all due respect sir, not really as it is an inside joke."

Solas' lips twitched, hiding his amusement. "Just pay attention and no more talking alright?"

"Yes sir," they all chorused, Cullen with a blush on his face and Ian grinning like the cat that ate the canary. 


End file.
